Mi hermano
by nodame12
Summary: Hay un extraño reformatorio a los limites de Tree town, un lugar que hasta los grandes lideres evitan ver. Ahora Flaky tendra que adentrarse a sus entrañas para encontrar a su odioso hermano, Splendont. Pero porque la realidad se empeña en ponersela dificil. Y encima tiene que lidiar con ese peli verde...
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

-Porque haces esto, Sniffles!?-Grita un hombre de cabellos celestes, una mano intentaba alcanzan al joven frente a él, mientras la otra cubría la herida en su hígado sin demasiado éxito-.

-No lo tomes personal, Lumpy. Pero no te das cuenta el gigantesco potencial de este lugar-El niño se acomodó los lentes luciendo una sonrisa indiferente mientras se dirigía a la ventana, fuera había un grupo de jóvenes, todos varones y de todas las edades- Ninguno de ellos tienen padres, todos son feroces y decididos, dispuestos a todo con tal de salir de aquí… En otras palabras… Los conejillos de indias perfectos…-.

-Estás loco! Ellos… Ellos ya sufrieron lo suficiente con sus familia! Aargh!-Grito Lumpy mientras escapaba una gran cantidad de sangre de entre sus labios-.

-Oyes eso?...-Dijo el chico acuclillándose a su lado- Es el sonido de tu muerte…-.

Antes de que Sniffles se percatara si quiera lumpy hiso un rápido movimiento con su mano, causando un profundo corte en el rostro del peli celeste, luego sonrió satisfecho para entonces dar su último suspiro, de entre sus manos escapo una pequeña birome de plata.

-Maldito bastardo!...-Grito furioso mientras se cubría el rostro- ya lo veras padre, de este lugar saldrán los nuevos humanos! Jajajaja…-Se volvió a dirigir a la ventana y sus ojos recorrieron todo el patio hasta detenerse en cuatro jóvenes- Y creo que ya tengo a los primeros…-.

Fin del prologo =D


	2. Chapter 2: Los cuatro demonios

-Flaky, estas segura de querer hacer esto?-Pregunto Petunia muy seria-… Sé que es tu hermano pero… Ese ir a ese lugar…-.

-Ella tiene razón, no es exactamente lo más inteligente que has hecho-Dijo Cud cruzándose de brazos-.

-Ya lo he decidido y padre está de acuerdo-Dijo ella, aun se podía oír su característico temblequeo-.

-Quédate quieta o no terminaré más!-Dijo Disco Bear mientras una vena en su frente se marcaba cada vez más-.

-Lo siento, Bear…-Dijo la pelirroja, luego miro a sus compañeros por el espejo- Sé que no es algo que me caracterice… El hacer cosas arriesgadas como estas… Pero ese idiota es mi hermano…-Ella agacho la cabeza mientras sus ojos reflejaban su tristeza-.

-Que no te muevas te digo!-Grito furioso el peli naranja mientras agarraba a la chica por los hombros obligándola a que se enderezara-.

-AAAA ttatatata!... Bear no uses los puntos de presión conmigo- Se quejó la chica mientras una lagrima se fugaba por su mejilla-.

- De que sirven las clases de digito puntura por correo si no las uso con pacientes molestos?-Rio maliciosamente el hombre mientras daba los últimos cortes- Listo! guala!-.

Flaky miro su reflejo, de no ser porque sabía que era mujer hubiese creído que el chico parado frente a ella no era más que su hermano gemelos. Su entre cejo se frunció, todo este problema por ese imbécil, un recuerdo la invadió.

_==Flashback==_

_-Hermano no puedes irte!-Grito Flaky desde la entrada de la casa- Que hay de mama?!-._

_-Eso no me importa, por mi todos ustedes están mejor muertos…-La figura de cabello rojo como la sangre sonrió con malicia- Las cosas como la familia y los sentimientos no son más que tonterías-._

_-Basta!... Hablas como si todo eso te fuera ajeno! Vos no eras así Splendont!-Grito la niña mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba- Mama está esperándote, cuando ella parta yo estaré sola… Por- Por favor… Quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola…-Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la niña-._

_-Flaky…-Dijo el joven mientras se giraba lentamente- Vos sos la razón por la que me largo…-Sin más le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que derribo a la niña, haciendo que cayera al suelo y la sangre escapara de entre sus labios- Eres tan débil que hasta me da asco mirarte…-._

_Flaky lo miro unos segundo, sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa y la desesperación que sentía, pero sin más sus ojos se cerraron, nunca más había vuelto a ver a Splendont._

_==Fin de Flashback==_

Flaky camino por el pasillo de la gran mansión, sus puños apretados y sus ojos firmes trataban de ocultar a sus conocidos y compañeros el miedo que sentía. Ella no era de las que se tiraban de cabeza al peligro, pero algo era seguro, traería al muy infeliz de rodillas y haría que se disculpara. No con ella, sus disculpas se las podría guardar donde no da el sol… Pero si se disculparía con ella… con su madre… La madre de ambos…

-No deberías hacerte la mala, Flaky-chan…-Dijo un chico que llevaba una paleta en la boca-.

-NUTTY!-Grito echándose hacia atrás- Te dije mil veces que no aparecieras de la nada-.

-Que puedo decir… Es un don, jeje…-De pronto la sonrisa del chico se borró- Realmente iras a ese lugar?-.

-Sería muy estúpido retractarse ahora…-Dijo ella continuando su camino-.

-Sería estúpido no retractarse, Flaky… No sabes lo que podrías encontrar allí… Además…-Nutty miro al suelo- Es el único lugar donde no tenemos topos…-.

-Jaja, no te preocupes Nutty… Me las arreglare bien…-Dijo ella girándose con una sonrisa- Solo es entras buscarlo y salir… Simple…-Luego desapareció por el pasillo-.

-Con que entrar-buscar y salir, eh?...-Dijo él frunciendo el entre cejo- Espero que tengas razón-.

Flaky apoyo su mano contra la puerta del auto, estaba distraída, se preguntaba porque hacia tanto alboroto? Solo para hacer que su hermano se disculpara? No… Bueno, no era lo único… Ya habían pasado 7 años desde aquel día, ella no era la misma niña de diez años y… Aunque odiara admitirlo, dentro de su corazón, deseaba verlo, verlo vivo al menos…

-Ya llegamos…Recuerda que a partir de ahora te llamaras Nutty-Dijo el conductor, luego miro a la chica- Estas segura de todo esto, una vez dentro no podremos sacarte enseguida… Habrá mucha burocracia de por medio…-.

-No te preocupes, Padre… Pero de verdad tengo que usar su nombre…?-Dijo con una sonrisa, levantando ambas manos- Estas listo para actuar-.

-Claro que si-Dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba unas esposas- Pero recuerda que puedes decirme Pop…-.

Ambos bajaron de la patrulla y entraron al enorme vestíbulo principal, había mas mármol que en una marmolería y todo tan blanco que parecía que uno entraba al paraíso. Una entrada tan despampanante solo podía ocultar algo muy desagradable.

-Buenas tarde-Dijo Pop, su voz parecía más grave y firme, Flaky sintió ganas de sonreír pero se contuvo y mantuvo su mirada gacha, eso pareció gustarle a los hombres que la observaban con deleite- Les traigo a este niño, sus padres han muerto recientemente y, por desgracia se ha dado al mundo criminal… Ya robo dos casas y por poco asesina a una anciana…-.

-No se preocupe oficial…-Dijo el hombre sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras agarra la cabeza Flaky con violencia- Aquí lo formaremos para que sea un hombre productivo para la sociedad, no es verdad…-.

-El otro oficial miro la planilla y dijo sin demasiado ahínco – Nutty… Emm, no veo bien el apellido-.

-Acaso importa?... Ahora dile a papi que serás un buen niño…-Dijo el oficial que tenía a Flaky por la cabeza, al mirarla su sonrisa era burlona, pero al girarse hacia Pop esta se volvía de lo más natural, al peli naranja esto no hiso más que aumentar las ganas de patearles la cabeza- no se preocupe, ya puede irse…-Dijo con una sonrisa-.

Flaky y Pop intercambiaron la mirada, ambos estaban inseguros de lo que estaban haciendo… Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

-Uff, que molesto es este traje- Se quejó una de las escoltas de la chica, al quitarse el sombrero revelo su cabello verde, luego se soltó la corbata fastidiado- No sé cómo lo aguantas, Shifty-.

-Es que sos un quejoso, Lifty-Rio el otro, ambos llevaban el pelo verde, sin duda eran gemelos. Flaky trato de no mirarlos a la cara, de esa manera les haría creer que ellos tenían el poder… Aunque ella sabía que así era, mientras su mente trataba de ponerla más nerviosa acabo por chocar contra alguien- emm, asique este es el último hoy… Se ve muy débil- Sin mucho esfuerzo Flaky fue levantada y apoyada con rudeza contra la pared-.

-Q-Que hace?!- Pregunto asustada, no podía ser que la hayan descubierto-.

-Ey, no te parece que tiene rasgos muy femenino?-Rio Lifty mientras la agarraba del mentón- Me pregunto si su pene será como el de una niña-.

-Hay que revisar, no te parece, jeje-Dijo el del sombre mientras trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón-.

-"Mierda! Tan pronto… Esto no puede ser…"- Flaky termino por luchar más por contener las lágrimas que por tratar de quitárselos de encima-.

-Ey, par de idiotas!-Se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de un altavoz, los aludidos dejaron caer a Flaky sin siquiera respirar- Dejen sus jueguitos para más tarde y lleven a 323 al patio con los otro…-La comunicación se cortó ahí-.

-Rayos, esa tipa tiene más ojos que dios…-Dijo Lifty mientras levantaba a Flaky de un tirón y la empujo al patio donde choco con otro chico-.

-Ag, esos malditos… Lo lamento…-Dijo al chico, cuando se giró esperaba que lo atacara en cambio le sonrió-.

-Eres nuevo verdad?-Dijo el extraño con una sonrisa-… No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras… por cierto, soy Cuddles-.

-Fl… Nutty… Que está pasando?-Dijo mirando a su alrededor-.

-Oh, te refieres a todo este circo cada año se designa a cada uno en uno de los grupos de los cuatro demonios- Dijo Cuddles señalando una puerta completamente oxidada-.

-Los cuatro demonios, es algo muy teatral, no?-Dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida-.

-El rubio sonrió- Oh, el nombre si… Pero ellos encajan a la perfección con ese título-Entonces la puerta se abrió- Shh… Mejor fórmate y ocúltate del peli verde-.

-"El peli verde?"-Flaky acepto el consejo de su compañero, y vio a las cuatro figuras que comenzaron a salir oculta entre dos alumnos un tanto más altos que ella, todos lucían atuendo que desentonaban a su manera con este lugar, todos eran trajes camuflados. Unos verde, uno rojo, uno naranja y uno azul… Uno rojo?- No… Puede ser…-Antes de darse cuenta Flaky se había quedado totalmente atónita. Estaba segura de que encontrar a Splendont sería la parte difícil, sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a ella. Pero eso solo significaba una cosa, esto no sería nada fácil…-.

-**El primero en hablar fue el de uniforme verde- Bienvenido a otro año del fin de sus vidas, larvas. Con suerte, al terminar este año permanecerán vivos y si no es así, mejor suerte en su próxima vida, jeje…**- Los ojos amarillos se posaron en una cabellera roja, puntiaguda- **Mi nombre es Fliqpy y, como sabrán me toca elegir primero a mi "Compañero" de celda este año… Emm, quien será**-El joven se separó del grupo uniformado y vago entre el grupo de niños hasta llegar a su objetivo-**… o claro, tú el de ahí**-.

-Carajo…Nutty-Dijo Cuddles mirando al pelirrojo con clara mirada de terror-.

-EH?...-Dijo Flaky al recuperarse de shock-… Fliqpy…?-Aventuro sorprendida por la cercanía-.

-"**Dios" para ti novato, a partir de hoy me servirás a mí**-El peli verde sonrió tomando a Flaky por el cuello de la ropa- **Espero que dures más que dos meses…-**Dijo mientras se relamía los labios-.

Flaky observo a su interlocutor, temblorosa, pero más le asustaba el pensamiento que acababa de llegar a su cabeza… "Esto va empeorando cada vez más!"

* * *

**Ahora si! Final del capitulo 1... **

**Espero que les guste la historia, estoy medio**

**oxidada con el tema de los fics, asique vere**

**de volver a aceitar motores con esta**

**historia.**

**Graciasp por leer =3**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3: Asi se juega en el infierno

Flaky se dirigió al comedor, luego de la extraña "Selección" ocurrida en el patio su estómago comenzaba a solicitar su atención. Cuando por fin llego su turno agarro su bandeja pre-preparada y luego fue hasta una de las mesa, una que estaba relativamente vacía. Pero se vacío a penas ella apoyo la bandeja.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo pensativa mirando como los demás la miraban con desdén-.

-¿Y qué esperabas?... Ahora somos los sacrificios-Dijo Cuddles sentándose frente a ella- Por cierto, él es Toothy y él Mime-.

-Un gusto-La saludo el primero de ellos, el segundo solo le hiso un ademan con la mano-.

-Cuddles se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído- Él fue el anterior "Preferido de uno de los cuatro"… Ese enfermo le corto la lengua-.

-Mime pareció adivinar el tema que trataban por la expresión de Flaky. El solo le sonrió para reconfortarla-.

-¿Ahora, porque todos nos tratan así?-Pregunto preocupada-.

-Oh, eso… Es porque no quieren problemas-Dijo Cuddles comiendo una cucharada del cuestionable contenido del tazón principal-.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera, es bueno porque nadie se mete contigo…-Dijo Toothy-.

-¿…Pero es malo porque solo ellos se meten contigo…?-Completo con duda la pelirroja-.

-**Exacto…-**Dijo una voz a su oído, al girarse vio a Fliqpy sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-**… Hazte a un lado, renacuajo**- Dijo empujando a Flaky para sentarse, entonces miro a Mime que puso cara de pánico, esto solo hiso que su sonrisa se ensanchara**- Hola Mime… Como estas?-.**

-El chico se tiro para atrás pero una mano le agarro los hombros- Ya para, Fliqpy, recuerda que él es mío ahora…-.

-Entonces el peli verde clavo un cuchillo en la mesa- **¿Estás jugando conmigo, chico Friki?...**-Dijo en tono claramente molesto-.

-El único Friki acá sos vos-Dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa autosuficiente- Ve a comprarme una lata-Dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta a Mime, el cual asintió -.

-**¿Ja, que hay de vos? Ve a traerme algo…**-Fliqpy le tiro la misma tarjeta pero Flaky no se movió**-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Un mapa**?-.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Dijo Flaky con voz cortante-.

-Fliqpy sonrió mientras agarraba a Flaky por el cabello- **Parece que me vas a dar mucho trabajo, cerdito**-Luego la arrojó al suelo-**Tráeme una cerveza**-.

-Vos también…-Dijo uno de cabello anaranjado a Toothy, dándole la tarjeta- tráeme una gaseosa-.

-Si-Si señor…-Dijo nervioso el chico mientras se acercaba a Flaky para ayudarla a levantarse-.

-Gracias-Dijo Flaky en un susurro un poco femenino, por lo que rápidamente hablo en un tono más masculino. Luego siguió a Toothy-…Quienes eran esos dos?-.

-El de pelo azul es Splendid y el otro se llama Handy-Contesto el chico saludando con la mano a Mime que pasaba corriendo, este le sonrió y luego volvió a su expresión preocupada-… Bueno mejor nos apresuramos-.

Al rato de regresar había una figura nueva en la mesa, sentado junto a Cuddles, su presencia hacía que el chico agachara la cabeza, notoriamente nerviosos. Flaky por su parte se detuvo unos segundos, reconocería esa cabellera roja en cualquier lugar. El aludido noto su mirada y la miro, ella se sorprendió, quedándose quieta en el lugar, eran los ojos de su hermano.

**-¡Hey! ¿¡Que haces ahí parado!? ¡Ven de una vez!-**Ordeno el peli verde, mientras tiraba un poco de aquel menjunje a la cara de Flaky, usando la cuchara como catapulta-.

-Flaky agradeció que la despertara pero no era necesario todo ese circo ni que le hablara de esa manera- Aquí tienes…-Dijo cortante mientras se sentaba a su lado apoyando la lata lo más ruidosamente posible, para luego dar el primer bocado a su comida-.

Flaky sintió el pellizco en la pierna que Cuddles le dio, pero para cuando reacciono ya era tarde, solo sintió una fuerte mano que empujo su rostro contra el tazón, tenía la boca llena de esa avena asquerosa, al punto de dejarla si oxigeno poco a poco.

-**Cuida tus acciones, gusano**- Dijo Fliqpy, su tono de voz era incluso más frio que antes, estaba furioso- **No olvides que ahora me perteneces…**-.

-"¡Alguien… Ayúdeme..:!"-Pensaba Flaky cerrando sus ojos, desesperada mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- "¡Hermano…!"-.

-El peli verde se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró, como si leyera sus pensamientos**-… Nadie va a ayudarte, jajaja…**-.

Flaky aferro una mano a la muñeca de Fliqpy mientras que con la otra trataba de hacer fuerza contra la mesa, pero su fuerza no era suficiente contra él. Por suerte una campana sonó y una voz entre carcajadas se oyó.

-¡Ey! ¡Señoritas! Dejen de llenar sus asquerosos estómagos y salgan al segundo patio ya es hora del juego, jaja…-Dijo la primera, luego se oyó la siguiente-.

-Les preparamos algo realmente divertido para hoy, jeje-Dijo la segunda luego se cortó la comunicación-.

-**Salvado por la campana**-Rio Fliqpy mientras soltaba la cabeza de Flaky, haciendo que esta cayera de bruces al suelo- **Por cierto, está caliente…**-Dijo mientras vaciaba la lata sobre ella para luego dejar caer la lata- **Nos vemos en el cuarto, lombriz, jeje…**-Para cuando se giró los otros tres lo esperaban en la puerta-.

-En la habitación solo quedaron ella y Cuddles, quien le limpiaba la avena del rostro-Nutty, deberías tener más sentido de auto conservación o ese enfermo te lo hará cada vez peor-.

-No voy a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, tengo un orgullo que mantener-Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido-.

-Cudddles solo negó con la cabeza- A veces agachar la cabeza es la única manera de mantenerse vivo, Nutty…-.

-Flaky debía admitir que él tenía razón, pero prefirió simplemente ignorarlo- ¿A que se referían esos dos?-.

-Bueno…-De pronto el chico rubio palideció- Es la… Manera en que ellos se divierten…-Luego sonrió forzadamente- Pero nosotros estamos a salvo, siempre y cuando los cuatro demonios nos consideren divertidos…-.

-¿Cómo dices?...-Pregunto Flaky aun confundida-.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al segundo patio Flaky se sorprendió al descubrir que este tenía la apariencia de un panteón, había un terreno central rodeado de hileras circulares de asientos. Ambos se sentaron en el primer lugar que encontraron, cuando todo el público se calló súbitamente y todos levantaron la mirada hacia un palco elevado donde podía verde a los Cuatro demonios con expresión solemne detrás de un chico de cabellos celeste, vestido con una capa y una galera.

-¿Ese es el director?-Se sorprendió Flaky-Pero si es solo un niño…-.

-Buenas tardes mis niños, supongo que ya estarán Hambriento, verdad?-Todo el público dio un sonoro "¡Sí!"-Jaja, me alegra oír eso. Entonces para que retrasarnos más, a disfrutar-Entonces extendió ambos brazos y dos compuertas se abrieron en el terreno central, de allí salieron dos grupos de 11 presos, Flaky pudo reconocer a algunos, estaban presentes en el momento de la "Selección"- Hoy nos tocara futbol-.

-SIIIIIII!-Gritaron todos alrededor de la pelirroja, estaban tan ansiosos que ella estaba segura de que nada bueno podía pasar, pero luego se relajó-.

-"¿Solo es futbol, que puede pasar…?"-Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para "Disfrutar"-.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ocurriera, uno de los jugadores salto sobre otro y, usando la cuchara del comedor, le arranco un ojo, el chico se retorció en el suelo cubriendo la herida sangrante.

-Para que lo pienses antes de volver a tirarme de la remera-Grito el agresor mientras volvía a guardar la cuchara-.

Pero antes de que pudiera girarse y correr tras la pelota otro tipo se lanzó contra él, esta vez le hundió ambos ojos con los dedos desnudos. Luego se incorporó y lo escupió fue hacia su compañero, Flaky estaba segura de que lo ayudaría a pararse pero en lugar de eso lo pateo el cuello hasta que este se quebró y dejo de moverse.

-Woo, esos son 10 iguales, no está mal-Dijo el director con una sonrisa, luego apretó un botón y los gemelos salieron de un costado luciendo sus brillantes sonrisas burlonas mientras cargaban una caja enorme-… Háganlo rápido o todos nos aburriremos-.

Los gemelos le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza para darle la razón y ambos aventaron el cuerpo muerto a la máquina que hiso un Click y entonces unas pinzas salieron del costado, abrieron el cuerpo y extrajeron los órganos, luego de ver eso Flaky palideció horrorizada.

-Que benévolo fue el compañero-Susurro Cuddles-.

-Flaky le agarró del cuello de la ropa-¡¿De qué carajo estás hablando!? ¡Él mato a su compañero!-.

-No lo entiendes, Nutty…-Dijo el rubio, sus ojos estaban oscuros, desesperados. Entonces señalo el campo-… De haberlo dejado vivo eso es lo que hubieses pasado…-.

-No! Por favor! NO NOOO!-Grito el chico al que le habían hundido los ojos mientras sentía como los gemelos lo cargaba- Aun puedo jugar! AUN PUEDO!-De sus cuencas brotaba sangre y lágrimas-.

-Jejeje, yo creo que no, amigo -Rieron los gemelos al unísono-.

Lo echaron a la máquina que había desechado en un recipiente aparte el cuerpo vacío del primer joven, el tipo se retorció desesperado mientras unas cintas lo amarraban para que no se moviera, mientras la filosa cuchilla hacia la incisión. Flaky no aguanto más, asustada se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, pero aun podía escuchar los estremecedores gritos y gorgoteos acompañados con el sonido mecánico, ella no aguanto y tuvo que cubrir su rostro para tratar de que nadie viera sus lágrimas. El infierno… Se había metido de cabeza en el infierno

-En las alturas todas las miradas se centraron en ella sin que pudiera percatarse, Sniffles la observaba interesado- ¿Quién es ese, el miedoso?-.

-**Es Nutty, el nuevo…**-Dijo Fliqpy con una sonrisa satisfecha- **Mi nuevo juguete, jeje-.**

-Sniffles sonrió-Oh, lo elegiste bastante bien, asegúrate de que disfrute su estadía en tu cuarto-.

-Fliqpy hiso una reverencia con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- **Lo llevare hasta el límite, señor director**-.

* * *

**Aca termine el capitulo dos **

**Gracias a Marga19 y a FairyD por dejar Reviews,**

**les dedico este capi a ustedes ^^**

**No sé porque no dejo de sentir que me fui**

**un poco al Cara** con el gore xD**

**Espero que les gustara =3**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	4. Chapter 4: entre el miedo y la realidad

Flaky trato de contenerse lo más que pudo, incluso trato de mantener oculto aquel temblequeo, pero su cuerpo le paso factura una vez que todo había terminado, solo habían quedado 3 chicos en el equipo ganador y 2 en el equipo perdedor. Ella no se quedó hasta el final, tan pronto como pudo se escapó corriendo hacia a los baños.

-¿Estas mejor?...-Pregunto Cuddles apoyado contra el lavamanos-.

-Si…-Dijo Flaky en un hilo de voz antes de beber un poco de agua para enjuagarse la boca-.

-Jeje, se te oía desde el pasillo, Nutty-Rio Toothy entrando junto con Mime-.

-Lo siento…-Dijo lavándose la cara, luego miro a Cuddles-¿… Que va a pasar… Con ellos dos…?-Dijo refiriéndose a los que habían perdido el partido-.

-Nadie lo sabe…-Dijo Cuddles mirando a sus compañeros, quienes intercambiaron una mirada-.

-Déjame darte un consejo, Nutty…-Dijo Toothy pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja- La curiosidad mato al gato-.

-¿Es una amenaza?-Pregunto Flaky levantando una ceja-.

-Es un consejo amigo mío-Dijo Toothy dándole un manotazo en la espalda- Por cierto… Da lo mejor de ti esta noche-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa esta noche?-Pregunto Flaky a Cuddles-.

-¿No lo sabes?... Los sacrificios se quedan con los demonios-Dijo Cuddles-Debes tener cuidado si quieres sobrevivir a él-.

Los cuatro salieron del baño y se encontraron una fila de chicos fuera que los hicieron a un lado para empezar a entrar. Flaky notaba lo que dominaba ese lugar, no era el director, no eran los cuatro demonios, era algo que legaba hasta el alma y contaminaba la mente… El miedo.

* * *

-Oh, miren quien esta acá-Rio Shifty viendo llegar a los cuatro chicos- Es la carne de cañón de este año-.

-Jeje, pero mira! Es el pequeño de esta mañana-Dijo Lifty agarrando a Flaky del mentón- Bienvenido a la zona vip… Reza por no salir de acá-Luego la empujó y fue Toothy quien la atrapo-.

-Tene cuidado, si tiene alguna marca rara esos mocosos nos traerán problemas-Dijo Shifty dándole un empujo a su hermano- Y dime, nutty… –Acerco su rostro al de ella, flaky sintió un ligero aroma a alcohol- ¿Quien es tu verdugo este año?-.

-Fliqpy-Dijo Cuddles al notar que la pelirroja se había quedado callada-.

-No hablo contigo, maldito metido del demo… ¿QUE! ¡OH! Jajaajaj. Oíste eso, Lifty, este va con el loco del último cuarto-

-Oh, siento pena por ti, bueno… En realidad no jaja-Rio el gemelo- ¿Sabes porque se le dio el cuarto más alejado?-Flaky solo negó con la cabeza. Ambos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron antes de decir al unísono- Para que no molesten los grito! Jajaja!- Luego empujaron a los cuatro a un pasillo y cerraron la puerta, aun se oía su risa alejarse-.

-Que molestos-Dijo Toothy yendo hacia la primera puerta, una anaranjada- Bueno, acá me quedo-Sonrió a Flaky- Suerte, si…-.

-Luego Mime fue a la siguiente, una azul y se giró con una sonrisa preocupada-.

-Bueno, acá estoy-Se dijo Cuddles luego se giró hacia Flaky- Recuerda sobrevivir, si-.

-Gracias a todos-Dijo Flaky viendo que la próxima puerta estaba al final del pasillo- "Porque tan lejos?"-Pensó mientras tragaba saliva. Antes de tocar la puerta se giró a ver a sus compañeros, ellos ya habían entrado a sus respectivos cuartos-.

* * *

Antes de que Flaky pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió, frente a ella estaba el mismo chico de pelo verde de siempre, mirándola con el entre cejo fruncido mientras algunas gotas caían por su torso desnudo. Ella se ruborizo al bajar la mirada y ver que solo lo cubría una toalla.

-**Te tardaste mucho, pasa ya**-Dijo Fliqpy tirando de ella hacia dentro- **Vamos… Sígueme…**-Ordeno, Flaky no dijo nada puesto que a medio camino el chico le tiro una esponja y una toalla mientras dejaba caer la que él llevaba puesto-.

-¿¡Q-Que haces?!-Grito ella sorprendida-.

**-¿Qué? No pensaras que me voy a bañar con ropa… Vos también desvístete**-Dijo sin darle mayor importancia-.

-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso… Y no lo hare!-Dijo lanzándole la esponja y la toalla- Ya estas bastante grandecito para hacerlo solo, dicho esto salió del baño. Dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero la mano del chico la detuvo-.

-¿**Qué te pasa, te da vergüenza?**-Pregunto Fliqpy con una sonrisa burlona, luego abrió la puerta y tiro de Flaky dentro del cuarto- **Jaja, no tienes un cuerpo muy llamativo, aunque tu cara es otra cosa…**-La agarro del mentón**- … Tienes una cara de niña que me dan ganas de corromperte en todos los campos posibles…**-Sin más le lamio el cuello para luego mordérselo-.

-Aaah!-Grito Flaky sintiendo un líquido cálido recorrer su piel, empujo a Flqipy quien se dejó distanciar- ¡¿Que estás haciendo!? Somos hombres, recuerdas-.

-**¿Jajaja, crees que eso importa acá?... Todos los que estamos en este agujero hemos tenido que pasar por esto….**-Dijo divertido por el temor de su presa- **Incluso tus amiguitos lo deben estar pasando ahora mismo**-.

-E-Eso no es verdad…-Dijo ella, aunque debía admitir que después de todo ese lugar era una prisión, no debía sorprenderse de que aquello pasara-.

-En ese momento Fliqpy la agarro y la lanzo a la bañera, una vez ambos estuvieron adentro él la arrincono en un costado- **Ahora estas mojado… ¿Qué tal si empezamos?**-Entonces la beso, mientras le sacaba la campera que ella llevaba para luego lanzarla al suelo, pero al deslizar una mano bajo la remera sintió otra tela**-… ¿Vendas?...-.**

Flaky aprovecho su sorpresa para ponerse de pie empujándolo, y rápidamente saco una pierna fuera. Iba a sacar la otra pero al hacerlo sintió una mano que la agarraba del pantalón, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-**Oh, pero que sorpresa**-Ronroneo Fliqpy sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Ella lo miro desde el suelo con mirada desafiante, a pesar de las lágrimas que trataba de contener, se puso de pie rápidamente al ver como el peli verde se incorporaba dentro de la bañera y bajo su remera para cubrir su ropa interior mientras retrocedía.

**-¿Vamos, pequeña, a que le tienes miedo?**-Pregunto burlón Fliqpy mientras se acercaba a ella-.

-Flaky se apoyó contra la puerta y trato de girar el picaporte, pero este no cedió- Aléjate de mí!-Dijo desafiante-.

**-¿Realmente creíste que podrías estar acá sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-**Fliqpy había acortado la distancia entre ellos y olía su cabello, extasiado- **Hacía tanto que no sentía el perfume femenino, ni su calor…-**Él deslizo su mano hasta acariciar los muslos de Flaky-.

-¡No… No me toques!-Grito ella, pero Fliqpy agarro sus manos para que no lo golpeara-.

-**No me hagas enojar, oíste…-**Dijo Fliqpy enfadado- **¿Te imaginas lo que te harían si llegan a enterarse que acá hay una mujer?...-** Él observo los ojos rojos y desesperados de la chica, hasta que noto el rendimiento- **… Se buena y copera…**-Fliqpy la soltó y ella no se movió, solo cerro los ojos- **jeje, así me gusta…-.**

Flaky sintió las caricias en su muslo y como él le quitaba la remera, sintió como él la besaba e introducía su lengua en su pequeña boca, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras giraba el rostro, apretar los labios no le iba a servir de nada, nadie la iba a ayudar.

Sintió las manos masculinas retirar los vendajes y los filosos dientes morder sus pezones, un extraño grito salió de la boca de la pelirroja, muestra de la excitación ella apretó los dientes para evitar la llegada de un segundo gemido. Fliqpy sonrió al ver el rubor en el rostro de la joven y, deslizando una mano dentro de su ropa interior introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

-**Tan apretado…?**-Susurro el peliverde mientras trataba introducir otro dedo-**…. Emm, virgen…-.**

-¡Pa-Para!... ¡Duele!-Dijo Flaky, su tono de voz mostraba miedo mientras agarraba la mano de Fliqpy-.

-**Eso es increíble, que suerte la mía**-Rio Fliqpy introduciendo los dos dedos, haciendo que Flaky se curvara mientras escapaba un gemido- **Tienes una voz tan dulce y embriagadora…-**Dijo a la vez que la besaba, su mano se movía dentro de ella hasta que su cuerpo llego al climax y acabo excitada**-… Tu cuerpo es tan suave…-**Susurro viendo a la chica caer al suelo, luego la obligo a levantar el rostro tirándola del cabello- **Y tu rostro es tan erótico…**-.

-Pero Flaky se sorprendió al ver como el chico volvía a irse a la bañera-…¿Eh?... -.

-**Jaja, parece que te gustó ¿eh?...-**Rio Fliqpy entrando a la bañera- Pocas veces uno puede probar algo así, obviamente que te voy a disfrutar lenta y dolorosamente, hasta el hartazgo-Luego le lanzo una esponja, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro- **Ahora que estas desnuda ve y lávame-**.

Flaky observo la esponja y luego a él, no tenía más remedio, después de todo… Era mejor servir a él que… quedar al descubierto en ese espantoso lugar…O por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Si…-Dijo aflijida-.

-**Sí, amo fliqpy**-La corrigió mientras ella le lavaba la espalda**- Por cierto, te falto un poco, adelante…**-El peliverde señalo su miembro que estaba oculto bajo el agua, Flaky puso cara de perplejidad**- Yo te lo hice pasar bien, ¿no?... Ahora es tu turno…**-Dijo pegando su espalda al pecho de ella mientras las temblorosas manos de la pelirroja comenzaban a rodear algo bajo la espuma- **Ahora solo mueve las manos…** **Emm, así…. Cuál es tu nombre, mi pequeña…-.**

-… F-Flaky…-Dijo ella con el rostro completamente rojo-.

-**Me divertiré tanto contigo, Flaky….**-Dijo él mientras giraba el rostro y mordía el cuello de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera-.

* * *

**Capitulo 3! OMG Como seguira todo**

**esto ahora ! **

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews**

**follows y favs **

**Sera hasta la proxima =3**


End file.
